This invention is in the area of polymer chemistry, and in particular relates to a group of novel polyacrylic acid derivatives that can be used in a variety of applications, including textile applications.
Polymethacrylic acid and polyacrylic acid, as well as their copolymers, are important polyelectrolytes that are widely used in industry for a number of applications, including as thickening agents for paints, suspending agents for inorganic pigments, flocculants in metal ore recovery, and in ion-exchange resins, coatings and dispersants. For example, Dickson U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,965 describes a copolymer of acrylic acid and 1,1-dihydroperfluorooctyl methacrylate that is useful as a soil-release finish in the rinse cycle of a home laundry process. Portnoy U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,128 discloses low molecular weight copolymers of acrylic acid and salts of vinylsulfonic acid for use as dispersants and deflocculants.
Polymethacrylic acid and a number of copolymers and blends thereof have been used increasingly to impart stain resistance to nylon (polyamide) fibers. The anionic moieties of the polymers ionically bind to protonated terminal amines in the polyamide, blocking subsequent ionic bonding by anionically charged dyes. Chang, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,123 assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, describes the use of polymethacrylic acid and copolymers of methacrylic acid with other ethylenically unsaturated monomers to impart stain resistant properties to nylon fibers. Olson U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,373 also assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, describes a stain resistant composition prepared by blending a partially sulfonated novolak resin with a polymethacrylic acid, or a copolymer of methacrylic acid with ethylenically unsaturated monomers. Moss, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,757 assigned to Peach State Labs, Inc., describes a stain resistant polymeric composition prepared by polymerizing an .alpha.-substituted acrylic acid in the presence of a sulfonated aromatic formaldehyde condensation polymer using a free radical generating agent. The resulting product imparts to polyamides improved resistance to acid dyes, while exhibiting little discoloration over time, and can be used at levels of application less than other compositions that are composed of a mere blend of polymethacrylic acid and a sulfonated aromatic formaldehyde condensation polymer.
A number of chemical agents other than stain resist agents are required during textile processing and handling. Examples include dye levelers, acids to adjust pH, cleaning agents (detergents, shampoos, and surfactants), emulsifiers, yarn lubricants, defoamers, antistatic agents, flame retardants, ultra-violet absorbing agents, and finishing resins A substantial amount of the agents currently used typically remain in the wastewater after use, increasing the B.O.D. (biological oxygen demand) and C.O.D. (carbon oxygen demand) of the wastewater. The agents also increase the hazardous nature of the wastewater, which significantly increases the burden of water purification placed on the company and on the publicly owned treatment facilities.
It would be of significant environmental benefit to develop textile processing chemicals that adhere to the carpet fiber (that would be exhausted onto the fiber) instead of remaining in the wastewater to be removed later at significant expense. It would be of even greater value to have an exhaustible processing chemical that improves the properties of the textile fiber for residential or commercial use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide textile processing and handling agents that have improved performance over the currently used agents.
It is another object of the present invention to provide processing chemicals for textile applications that are exhausted onto synthetic and natural fibers and substrates
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an exhaustible processing chemical that improves the properties of the synthetic and natural fibers and substrates.